The Hunger Games: An Ed's Story
by Jack E. Jones
Summary: It's Hunger Games, today. Follow Eddy, Nazz and a few others fighting to survive in The cruel, insane Hunger games.
1. Chapter 1: The Long Hours

It was a weird morning. I woke up from my king sized bed, took off my hair net and brushed my teeth. Then I lazily got into the shower. It took me about thirty-five minutes to realize that I was being hit by streams of warm water. Then I remembered. Years ago, the President had passed a law making teenagers ages twelve to eighteen competitors on this thing called the Hunger Games. Why they call it hunger games, I will never know. I wash my hair and get dressed. I look in the mirror and realize that I look like I had a hangover. So, I washed my face with cold water and went downstairs. It was then I saw my mom, my dad and surprisingly my older brother. They seemed calm and content, like they hadn't realized that the so-called 'reaping' was taking place.

"Hey mom." I say, unhappily.

"Good morning, Eddy." Says my mom, plainly.

I decided to talk to them about the games.

"When are the reapings going to start?" I ask.

"Twelve o' clock. Hope you don't die on the way there." Says my brother, Terry.

Terry had participated in the games before. He didn't seem to mind that he had killed a few of his friends. But, that's just him. He's twenty-four years old, only eight years older than me. He doesn't care about me or any of us at all. All he does is count his money and reminisce.

"Shut up, Terry. I'm heading out." I say.

"Where are you going?" asks my dad.

"I'm heading downtown. I'm heading to Coffee Calvin's."

"Fine. Just don't get hurt on the way there." Says my mom.

I wave goodbye and grab my bike and leave. Coffee Calvin's is a place where teenagers can hang out and get something off of their chest. Fights have gone on there and it shut down a few times, but not for long. I finally make it there after 15 minutes.

I go in there and check the clock. 10: 35. I arrived five minutes early. I don't care, though. I sit down and get situated.

"Hey, Eddy. Early as usual." Says Jason, the bartender.

"Yeah. You got my stuff?" I ask him.

He goes into his pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He hands them to me and grabs me an orange float delight. I pay him 15 bucks, and an extra 10 for the cigarettes, and I start my rant.

"So, today's the great reaping, huh?" says Jason.

"Yeah. It's no big deal to me. You know my brother was in the games when he was 16, right?"

"Yeah. I saw those games. Wasn't it on that desert island?" he says.

"Yeah. And they all had just pocket knives." I respond.

So I go on and on about how my brother thinks he's all that and stuff. Jason know way more about the games. He turned twenty-two last year, and we know he was lucky enough not to be reaped. We spend an hour talking about it and then we stop. He eventually pops in a movie. The place is packed with kids who are nervous and scared. I see a group of girls crying in one of the corners of the bar. A few boys are nervously joking and laughing. Then the clock strikes twelve. Time for us to go.

"See you later, Eddy." Says Jason.

"Yeah, you too." I respond.

I neatly slick my hair to the back and get my clothes nice and fancy. Then I grab my bike and head to the center of town.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reapings

The reaping just started by the time I just get there. Kids are all dressed up in small school uniforms and I'm the only one wearing regular clothes. The asshole soldiers behind me push me to the sixteen year old line. It's there I meet Double D, wearing his fancy black hat and wearing his father's suit. I push through the line and meet him in the front. He greets me with a shaky smile.

"Salutations, Eddy." Says Double D.

"Hey, Sockhead." I respond.

"Happy Hunger Games." He says.

"Yeah. You too." I say.

It's not long before I see Ed rams his way toward us. He's still his happy-go-lucky self from back in eighth grade. He's wearing his old green jacket, a dirty pair of pants and his old red shirt. I'm glad I'm not the only one now wearing street wear.

"Happy Thirsty Games!" yells Ed.

"Ed, keep quiet. You don't want to be picked first." Says Ed.

"I'll never get picked. You know me. Ed, the Super-Macho-remar-"

I jam his stomach with my elbow. I point up to the stage, making Ed see that the Mayor has started up the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games, children of District Peach." Says the Mayor

" Twenty seven years ago, this district and the other rebelled against the Kingdom. We failed. And now as punishment, twenty four kids are being chosen to fight for survival and be prepared to fight to the death." He finishes.

" Now, let's get this started." He says.

There are two jars full of names. One for boys, one for girls. I'll pull one from the girls first."

I can tell he's worried for us, for I can hear the fear in his voice. I don't really care, though. I'd laugh if I find out it's Sarah. He pulls a piece of paper from the jar. He pulls the paper apart and reads the name.

"Nazz van Bartonschmeer."

I can't say anything. I can't even talk. The most perfect woman in The Peach is going up against these monsters. Damn, I can't believe this. I see her coming up the stairs towards the mayor's office, her face covered in fear.

"Alright, anybody want to volunteer for this lovely lady?" says the mayor.

There's silence. I know anybody would want to go up for her, but in these times, people are scared to even go here. So nobody volunteers for her.

"Here we go," says the mayor. "Time for the boys."

He grabs the paper and reads the name.

"Kevin Masters."

Kevin starts to walk towards the building. I can't let this ass win. That's my girl! So I step up.

"Wait!" I yell. "I volunteer!"

"No way, dork. I'm not letting you get all the glory." He says.

"Jackass, I've already volunteered. Now move." I demand.

The soldiers break up the argument before it gets too hard. They push me up to the stage, and my eyes meet with hers. Her long beautiful eyes shine in the light, and her straight blonde hair blows with the wind. She's scared. I can see it in her eyes.

"Well, then. Out tributes, Eddy Skipper Mcgee and Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, will represent us in the twenty-seventh annual Hunger Games. May God bless you with his devine holiness."

"Whatever." I say. "Just bring us to the train. I don't want to look at these guys more than the next person."

The mayor gives me a small scowl. He hates me more than he does these games. Ever since I tagged his house and I shot at him with a BB gun, he's hated me like how fire hates water.

"Fine then. Let's go."

We start our way to the train, when Nazz pulls me aside.

"Why did you volunteer for Kevin?" she asks me.

"Instinct, I guess." I reply.

"Yeah, but you could die in these." She says.

"So? I'd rather die in the arena than die in here."

She gives me a sad look and goes first through the door to the train carts. We head to the cart specifically desighnated for District Peach. The place looks barren, like the rest of Peach. I head towards a window sill and open it. I pull my cigarettes from my pocket and I light one. The smooth smoke calms my nerves as I look out towards the city. It's going to be a long ride towards the Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3: The Training Center

**Author's note:** _I know some of the chapters were kind of short. But, I'm going to change that starting now._

It takes us eight hours to reach the Kingdom. It's 3 a.m. by the time we get there. I've finished half of my pack as soon as we reach there. The rumors about the Kingdom were true. It's more beautiful than I can imagine. It seems like there was a castle every five blocks. The rest look like mansion, or something. But, I remind myself that these bastards wanted nothing more than to watch me die. I steel myself and head to Nazz's room as soon as we hit the outside of the Kingdom.

She's looking outside the window, looking at the luxury when I speak up.

"It's a shame nobody volunteered for you." I finally say.

"Yeah. Speaking of volunteering, why did you volunteer for Kevin?" she asks me.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want him to win." I answer.

"You never want him to win."

"Exactly." I say.

She has a depressed look on her face by the time she looks away from me. I sit down next to her and try to comfort her as much as I can. But, I'm not much use since I've never had any luck with other girls.

"I heard your brother competed in these games." She finally says.

"Yeah. He never really was the same when he came back."

I try to start talking to her but I start to hear footsteps. They sounded like expensive shoes. Nobody in District Peach has expensive shoes. Only cheap knock-offs. They start to get closer and closer until they reach the door.

"Well, if it isn't the Peachies." Says the kid. "What's your name?"

I could tell he's from District Jawbreaker. One of the most richest districts in the nation. I love their products but I hate the guys who make them.

"What's it to you?" I say, annoyed.

"Calm down, friend. I just want to get to know you." He finally confesses.

"You can get to know these nuts." I exclaim.

"Hey kid, you just entered in one of the toughest games in the nation. And the Olympics don't have shit against this."

"Well, you don't have shit against me. So why get to know me?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go easy on you Peachies in the arena. Oh, wait. I guess you're too stupid to be of much use anyway, let alone handle a weapon. Maybe I'll have use of her in there."

That's when I snapped. I balled my hand into a fist and jammed it into his face. He staggers back into the wall and returns the favor. So I tackled him to the ground and we end up in a clinch on the floor. After about ten minutes of fighting, an old man probably in his forties, pulls us off.

"Break it up! Break it up." He exclaims.

The fight ends up giving us both a bruise under our eyes. He marches his way back to his cabin while the old dude sits me down.

" It was good that I stepped in before those soldiers came by." He says.

I smell drugs in his breath. Not the ones you inject but the ones you smoke. But, it's a different smell. Not marijuana or anything, but something new. I don't question him about it.

"My name's George. And I'm here to mentor you for the games." He introduces himself.

"Why do we need mentors?" I ask.

"Because we need somebody to train us so we can survive." Says Nazz.

"Well, then. Thanks, little girl." He finally says.

We finally make it to the Kingdom. They tell us to go to the training center, just down the block. When we head inside, the room smells of sweat and chlorine. The other competitors are all lined up by the time we get there. They tell us to put on a skintight suit that has our district name on the back.

We head up to the back of the line. Then I noticed Nazz in her uniform. She's straight up sexy, hourglass figure, perfect chest and her eyes and personality make her even more perfect. Then they start to point us to our elevators. But first, they call off our names.

"First, Maze. Age: 18. Height: 6'3. Body type: Skinny but strong. First elevator."

Next he calls off this girl's name. Her name is Shine. What a stupid name. She then points her to the first elevator with her partner and they head up to the training room.

Next is the guy I got into a fight with on the train. His name is Stone. Again, another stupid name. He then says he has a muscular build and is about 6'5. Only about five inches above me. He heads to the second elevator and then he calls up his district partner and they head up.

It finally comes down to me and Nazz. She gets called up first. He begins to take notice of her perfect figure and starts to wander off. I begin to get jealous and yell out for him to keep going. Then he finally brings me up.

"Eddy Skipper McGee. Age: 16. Height: 6'0. Body type: Broad shoulders, stocky build."

I finally head to the elevator and then to the training center. Everything is either a shade of blue or red. Me and Nazz first avoid the training, as our mentor told us and head to the poisonous bugs and plants center. We learn about this and that until we finally get to the shelter building part of the center. We learn how to make simple teepees and tents out of different things until we're done.

Then the other finally head to sections we were just in, so that leaves us with the training room all to ourselves. I try to impress Nazz by sparring with a sparring robot. She doesn't pay attention to me as she's on a treadmill. I grumble and start to step my game up. After being taught how to wrestle and kick box from that stupid machine, we head to the weight lifting room. I begin to lift weights while she starts small, doing push-ups and sit-ups. I never realized how strong and fast she is.

Then we head to the endurance part of the center, to test our endurance for the real thing. I end up getting winded after forty-five minutes, but that seems to impress the people watching us. When we finally get done with working out, we leave the center and head up to our district floor.

I head to the roof after looking around for five minutes just so I can get some fresh air. I get situated on the railing, noting a soft hum coming from the outside. Nazz ends up eventually finding me, because she didn't have anybody else to talk to.

"So, I guess this is it." She tells me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"This is it. Both of us might die in that arena." She says.

"No we're not. We're not going to die." I exclaim.

"Okay, we might not die. But, don't you feel bad?" she asks.

"Bad for what?"

She pauses for a minute…

"That most of these kids won't even make it back it home."

"Not really. I've never really talked to most of them." I confess.

She starts to get angry with me, passively-aggressively stating that I'm just like my brother. I end up calming her down by finally taking back my words. She ends up trying to get closer to me.

I begin to blush as she wraps her arms around my left shoulder. Either she's coming on to me or she's cold. No matter.

"I just want to go home. To be with my family." She says.

"My family won't miss me." I blurt out loud, not thinking.

"Why?" she asks.

There's a long pause until I begin to speak up.

"Didn't you have a visitor?" I ask.

"Yeah. Your brother."

"What did he say?"

I can tell from a look on her face that he told her something about me. After a few seconds I realize. He'd rather have her win than me (I've definitely heard something about this before.). I end up feeling a twinge of hate. My only brother not caring if I win or not.

"It's getting late." She finally says. "I'm heading to bed."

She starts to leave for the door. I end up staying behind and watching.

"Goodnight, Eddy." She says.

"Goodnight, Nazz."

She leaves and I have only myself to talk to. The blush ends up going away, and I feel extremely cold. I wrap my arms around myself and I begin to crawl inside of myself. I begin to reciprocate those feelings for Nazz into something greater. I look up to the sky and see bright stars and a full moon out. Then I think to myself, Nazz should be one of those stars. If she doesn't make out, I'll know she's one of those.

I head downstairs and go to my room and crawl under the covers, not bothering to take off my shirt. I end up falling asleep quickly. Tomorrow will be a better day.


	4. Chapter 4: The Interviews

It's been a few weeks since I've been back at Peach. I haven't really been talking to Nazz ever since that night. She's too caught up training and when she's not training, she's flirting with the others. Well, they've been flirting with her, but I don't think she's taking their advantages. At least I'm in the clear with that.

Where I live, we use knives to mark which peach trees are good for picking. Although, most of us at home have never eaten a peach in our lives. So I've been using a knife mostly. From what George has told me, Nazz has been using a blowgun and a bow and arrow mostly. I guess she likes things that fly.

"Well, it's been a rough nine weeks." Says a voice over a speaker. "Let's tally up the training scores."

First, it starts with Maze and his district partner getting an eight out of ten. Then Stone and his partner getting a nine out of ten. I look back at him and he gives me a smirk. I give him a scowl and look back to the screen. It finally comes down to me and Nazz. I get an eight out of ten. Nazz gets the same. Not bad, I think.

"Good luck in the games." Says Stone, sarcastically.

"Screw you, Stone." I retaliate.

"I think I might enjoy killing you." He says.

"You wish."

"Come on, Eddy." Says Nazz. "I don't want to see you in another fight."

"that's the first thing you've said to me in weeks." I exclaim.

"I was busy training. I've been meaning to talk to you." She responds.

"Well, I can agree with that. Let's just get back to our floor."

We make it back to our floor when we realize somebody's here. We head to the bathroom to see eight people crowded into a bathroom. They seem pampered and clean except mine. They look like they came from the district neighboring ours, District Lemon.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I ask, disgusted.

"Oh we're you customization team." One of the people says.

"Let me guess. You're here to make us look nice." Says Nazz.

"We're to make an impression. We hate the Kingdom just as much as you do." Says one of the Lemon stylists.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" I say.

They then start to explain that they wanted to make an impression to the Kingdom that they should leave the districts alone. Me and Nazz are shocked that they want to make us a staple for some sort of resistance. Sure the Kingdom sucks but we don't a war to start. From what we learned in school, we went through an ass-load of trouble that started this whole games thing.

As they tell us to head to our rooms, I head inside and see my room has been modified to a stylist's dream. I'm a little angry but I decide I need to look good to impress her. So I sit down and they get to work.

It takes a fifty long minutes of tearing, picking and brushing to get me to their desired state. I look like a bundled up doll that's been used by a kindergartner. But, it's better than nothing. They dress me in a suit with long coat-tails. I go in and see Nazz. She's more beautiful than ever. Long, combed hair, flashing blue eyes, and a long flowing dress made with fresh silk (my mother is a seamstress). I stand back amazed.

"How do you like it, Eddy?" she asks.

"Uh, it's perfect." I say.

She smiles at me and walks away. I know that when I get up there, I'm going to do something stupid.

We head to the stage and notice that we're all in a line. Like from the training center, from the first district to ours. They all looked fresh and dolled up, like they don't realize some of them might die. The first interview goes rather slowly, then it goes to the second district. The first five districts go slow and boring, from our point of view, until it goes to district toys.

People from District toys, from what I heard, are feisty and aggressive. So it's no surprise to me that they get into a fight on stage. Then it finally heads to our district. Nazz goes up first.

"So, how are you?" asks the interviewer.

"I'm fine, if you must ask." Says nazz.

" I see your from District Peach, and the word peach really compliments you."

She starts to blush. Meanwhile, I'm pissed.

"So who did you come with?" he asks.

"My district partner is Eddy. We've known each other since grade school."

"Oh." Says the interviewer. "old friends."

"We're not really friends. We're just there." She says.

She's right. We haven't spoken to each other until now. She's always been just there. We've only spoken to each other just now.

"So, what are your plans if you win." He finally asks.

"Oh, I don't know." She says. "Probably move out of the house. Go to college, get married."

"Wow, already thinking about the future. Well, thank you Miss Bartonschmeer. Now to our next contestant."

She walks off and I head onstage. I already hate this guy. He has white hair and white eyes. Hell, everything he's wearing is white.

"Hello Eddy." He says.

"Hi." I say plainly.

"So, do you want a cigar?" he asks me.

"Fine." I take his cigar and start my smoke.

" So, what's a handsome fellow like you doing on the games?" he asks.

"I volunteered." I say.

"Ooh. Looks like we got a Career." He says.

"Don't call me that. Ionly volunteered just so we don't have a kid making our district already look more horrible than it is."

He then starts asking me stupid stuff. Like, how did you get inside the district. How I got so stocky. Then he asks me about my family. I tell him that my mom doesn't care, my dad doesn't care, and my brother competed in the games earlier. He finally tells me who I'm fighting for.

"Nobody. I'm no fighting for nobody." I exclaim.

I could tell he knew I was lying. So I finally confess.

"Well, one person." I finally say.

"Let me guess. Somebody back at home."

Without thinking, I say "I'm fighting for my district partner." I immediately cover my mouth.

But it's already too late. The crowd's already going 'ooh' and I see I've embarassed Nazz.


	5. Chapter 5: The Slaughterhouse

That's it…I said it. I'm fighting for my district partner. It hit me that I said that until it was too late. I practically announced that I was in love with Nazz. But, another thought runs through my head. If I can tell them the real thing, I could save us and Nazz's reputation.

Choosing my words carefully, I decide to speak up.

"Well, I give you the reason why I'm fighting for her. District Peach has little to no victors, except my brother and my mentor. I've wanted to prove that District Peach wasn't soft as people thought it was. I wanted to say that I am a survivor and so is my district partner. I want us to live."

I look and hear all of the reassuring ooh's and sighs of relief. Looks like they didn't want a couple this year. I look towards and she gives a relieved smile towards me, and I smile back. I want to tell her that I loved her so badly, but my reputation will be at stake then. Or they'll want us to be easy prey for the other competitors.

Looking towards the interviewer, I see a smirk had been drawn across his face.

"Well then," he says. "Looks like we got ourselves a hero. Ladies and gentlemen, Eddy McGee. Until next time, next year."

I head back to the district floor, waiting for Nazz to show up and slap me across the face. She does come back up, but she doesn't slap me. She wraps her arms around me and embraces me.

"You really think we could win this year?" she asks.

"I'm sure." I respond.

The next day, we are hounded into the train and headed to the arena. When I get to the doors, the valet hands me a map and a flashlight. I head to my designated train car and carefully unwrap it. I look towards the piece of paper and see the arena that we'll be dying in. Those bastards decided to put us into an urban environment. Yeah, an abandoned, war torn version of the neighboring district, District Cash. I would love to get my hands on abandoned cash there, but I don't know the layout of it. I guess they wanted those bratty Cash kids to win this year. Oh, I'll prove them wrong.

We make it to the arena. They push us into our designated spots and tell us to shut up and keep quiet. If I could punch one of those soldiers, I could've. But, they have guns and I don't have anything…yet. Our mentor gives us a Red tooth earphone, one designated for our specific ear type. As we get pushed up into the arena, George tells us something.

"Eddy, Nazz. Can you hear me?" he asks.

"Yeah, I can" I say

"Same here." Says nazz.

"Ok, listen up. As you know, this is an urban environment. I've looked at the map extensively and I know where to go."

"How do you know that?" I ask." You've never been here."

"Have you even listened, you idiot?" he exclaims.

He goes on to tell us our best bet is to go into one of the abandoned asylums. He tells us that place has been cleared out for decades, and he tells us what the kingdom failed to tell us all. There's a small stash of hidden weapons up on the roof. Our other best bet is to get our stuff from what they call the Slaughterhouse, and get the hell out of there.

"Sounds like a plan." I say.

"Shh, be quiet. The kingdom doesn't know that I gave you these, so shut your mouth."

"WHAT?" I yell softly.

Before he can answer, the sound of the gong goes off. I sprint towards the slaughter house, and I'm the first to bash in the door. I wait for Nazz to come by, but Stone pushes me toward the side and heads to the 'meat packaging station'. I plan to give that asshole what for.

Nazz runs through the door, and I slam it shut. The others are trying to bust it down, so I keep it locked with a chair. I yell to Nazz to head up the stairs, and I say that I'll meet her near the back door.

It wasn't long for the others start to get clever. Some went through the window, others went through the back. Knowing that I'll be outnumbered and defenseless, I head to the west side of the building and into what I think is a secretary's office. I look through the drawers until I find a large Bowie knife. I examine it and see the blade is smooth but the back of it has ridges. I decide to keep looking and I find an axe, not the war type, the chopping wood type.

"Eddy, do you have a weapon?" George yells through the mic.

"Yeah, I do. And I have an axe to spare." I answer.

"Perfect. Now, I'm going to patch you into nazz a..."

There's only static. And the sound of kids screaming and running. And it isn't long until a boy from district Toys runs into the office. He makes a war cry and heads toward me. I duck under the desk and he lunges over it. He sees me get up and tackles me over the desk and we end up on a clinch. My weapons are behind a cabinet, but I don't have time to get them. We eventually wrestle towards the cabinet, and I grab my knife. He sees that I have a weapon, and tries to steal it from me. I keep my grip on it until he decides to make myself slit my own throat. He begins to inch the blade towards my neck, closer and closer and closer until he stops. He coughs up blood all over my face and falls, dead. I look up and see Nazz, blowgun in her hand, and a backpack on her back.

"Eddy, I have the pack. Let's get out of here." She yells.

I grab my knife and my axe and run out the door of the office. We eventually head out of the building and run towards the asylum, about a mile away from where we are. As we head out to the building, we hear gunshots come from the slaughterhouse…


	6. The Story Teller

I never knew guns were allowed in the games. The only time I've seen guns were on one specific game where a special banquet would be held, and to be freaking cruel, they set up turrets so the fastest and the cleverest would be able to use it. The automatic fire sets me and Nazz in frenzy, and we head to the nearest house, against George's orders. We lunge inside and barricade the door with a chair.

"Nazz," I stutter. "What's in your pack?"

She pulls out her pack and opens it up. Inside is a map, compass, another knife, which I keep to myself, and a few bags of dried fruit and granola.

"Just a few things to keep us alive." She says. "Nothing much."

"They didn't at least send me a pack of cigarettes?" I complain.

"Come on, Eddy. Do you really need those?" Nazz asks.

"Yeah, I do." I answer.

When sit there in silence for about a few minutes when she finally speaks up.

"When did you start smoking?" she asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say, "You wouldn't understand."

"Well, I could try."

I sigh and begin to start my story. Before my brother's games, he used to tease me and pull pranks on me. He was sixteen and I was eight, so I kind of looked up to him. He taught me everything I knew about scamming people, about using street smarts and such and such. Then it was time for his games. He was picked and he joined the Careers. He was ruthless, even though they only had pocket knives. He killed and after three deaths, he seemed to enjoy it. He eventually turned on his allies and killed them all in their sleep. The games left him a heartless, cruel bully, and he neglected me and sometimes he would beat me to make me a 'man'. Being beaten too many times, I eventually hooked with some kids who knew how to get cigarettes. When I first took a drag, I felt happy and calm.

"Oh…I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was like that where you lived." She says.

"It's fine. I'm glad you don't live in the slums. Living middle class must be great." I proclaim.

"It's not for me. When I first went to school, kids used to have a crush on me, even girls. Then we hit middle school, I was being sexually harassed. Boys and girls slapping my butt even the teachers were checking me out. I was very surprised when I saw you not harassing me."

"Hey," I say. "I'm mean, but I do have manners." I give a slight bow and she gives me a giggle.

It isn't long before we start to hear footsteps going across the street. From the sounds of cheering and laughing, I knew it was the Careers. I heard Stone do his guttural howl of a laugh and I look out the window. They were armed to the teeth, swords, machetes and even I saw a gun on the kid Maze's shoulders. They were looking for us; they were looking for 'Peachy' blood.

I grab my knife and my axe and I take cover behind the wall. Nazz begins to crawl forward on her hands and knees towards me. It isn't long before she accidentally crawls over a piece of glass. It stabs through her hand, and I hear a gasp escape her lips. This gives away our position.

Maze begins to open fire on us. Nazz begins to scramble towards me, and she drops beside me. After about five minutes of shooting, it stops. Nazz begins to pull out a red paint bottle.

Under my breath I say, "What are you doing?"

"Saving our lives." She says.

I never knew she was such a great artist. She can give us bullet holes in a matter of seconds. After about ten minutes, I can't believe that they haven't charged our door in; she makes us look dead as possible.

They bust the door in with all their strength. They begin to search the area and find us, lying in a heap on the floor. I try to look dead as possible, trying to conceal my anger.

The girl Shine from District Cash is playing with Nazz. She's using her mouth as a puppet, acting like one of those daytime preschool shows. I begin to lose my cool, Damn sons of bitches shouldn't be using her like that.

My body goes into overdrive, and I lunge up from the wall and squeeze my knife in my right hand. I can't remember much of what happened, but I took out the Cash girl, and I slit Maze's throat. I regain consciousness after I tackle Stone's partner. She kicks me off in my daze and Stone begins to open fire. Me and Nazz run up the stairs of the house and barricade the door. It isn't long before those bastards find where we are. We begin to make plans of an escape by using the sheets from the bed to make a rope.

After ten minutes of constant planning and door banging, we eventually decide to climb out the window with just our hands. Stone was able to bust the door down, spraying and not aiming and using up all of his ammo. We're already out the window by the time he uses up all of his bullets. I drop down to the ground, catching Nazz in my arms.

In a fit of arrogance, I yell "It hurts to be outsmarted by a Peachy is it?"

We both laugh as Stone tries to shoot us with an empty magazine. He finally throws the gun out the window, the barrel breaking.

"This isn't over!" He yells.

"If you want to kill me, I'll be waiting." I yell.

We casually walk away from the yelling and screaming Stone. Feeling confident, I grab Nazz's hand, and wave towards an empty city, and I bet the crowd's eating it up.


End file.
